Weapons
As the name suggests, Weapons do damage. They are more or less the only way to do damage. As such, they are rather important. Weapons come in levels, generally ranging from 1 to 3. Thus, a Bullet 1 is worse than a Bullet 2 is worse than a Bullet 3. If you kill the Infected Leader, you may be lucky and get a level 4 weapon. Weapons have several important characteristics: One, the amount of damage they do. Two, the range they have. Three, how long it takes to recharge. Four, how much energy they use per shot. Five, optional, the speed of the projectile, with Main, Bullets, Missiles, Bombs, and Torpedoes. Six, any effects, usually double damage against certain unit types. Missiles are tracking projectiles, Disrupt resets ability timers, and Bomb has AOE damage. Shellcore Weapons Main In the latter games, your Core is outfitted with a Bullet-like weapon, so you don't fail horribly in the early game. It's rather weak but it is the fastest projectile and uses almost no energy to maintain its rapid fire rate. It has no modifiers that I know of. Damage: 250 Range: 280 Speed: 30 Recharge: 0.4 seconds Bullet The bullet is a mid-ranged, low-damage projectile shooting weapon. It does double damage against Stations. It's a fairly basic weapon, though, and generally the first weapon you can get. Beam Beam fires, basically, a laser. Beams do double damage against Shellcores, and are a good all-round weapon. However, they drain energy pretty fast. Cannon Cannons are short ranged, instant-hit weapons. They do double damage against Drones. They're not really useful against anything else. Missile The Missile is a long-ranged, anti-Shellcore projectile. More importantly, it's a seeking projectile. It does a lot of damage, but uses a lot of energy and takes a long time to reload. The projectile is also fairly slow, and faster Shellcores can evade it. In the hands of enemies in the mid-early section of Episode 1, these things can ruin your day pretty hard. Torpedo This is the anti-ground weapon, first appearing in Skirmish. It does high damage, has long reload, and fires a slow-moving, unguided projectile. It also has HORRIBLE range for some reason. They're best used on Bunkers and Heavy Defense. Though their short range exposes you to missiles from the Heavy Defense, all other Shellcore-equippable ground weapons are too weak. Bomb A short-lived weapon appearing only in Skirmish. This thing actually attacks air, I believe. More importantly, it does AOE damage. It looks like a missile and fires a torpedo-like projectile, but it's rather different from either. Disrupt This weapon appears in Skimish & Episode 2. It's an interesting one. It looks like and fires like a Beam, shooting an insta-hit laser at enemies. However, it does very, very little damage. What's the point? The point is that it acts like an EMP, resetting the recharge times of everything on the ship it hits. IE, they're set to no charge. Naturally, Disrupt fires much slower than Beam. Gun This weapon first appeared in Episode 2. It's another anti-ground weapon designed to be more effective against Tanks. It fires similar to the Cannon. Other Weapons These are weapons that you can't get. Generally, this is because they're on Turrets and Tanks. Siege (Turret) This is the weapon the Siege Turret and Siege Tank has. The Turret attacks air stations, the Tank attacks ground stations. It's a projectile not unlike a bullet, but slower to fire. Bullet (Tank) The Bullet-like weapon on Speeder Tanks and Bullet Tanks. Fairly weak in general. Beam (Tank) The weapon of the Beam Tank. Fires like a beam, does double damage against Tanks. Rocket This weapon is on the Rocket Tank. It fires a bit like a Missile, I believe, but attacks only air stations.